A World Of Ianto's
by Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams
Summary: Humor/Janto. Title says it all. Thanks for reading.


Note: Oh Randomness is so much fun in my head. I had to write this. I am not the greatest there is but I do think my point gets across! I have been told I am not that funny but I think I am... here is an example! Once again not beta, I hate bugging him alot for these ( I keep him for the really longer ones.. ) and I really do not have anyone else that wants to read my stuff... *audience sigh* Being Torchwood still being written as we speak! This just came to me today!..

* * *

**A World Of Ianto's**

Captain Jack Harkness stretched his arms as he yawned. He had a small nap as he turned to see Ianto there laying by him still asleep. It was the only reason he did ever fall asleep. Just to share that with the one person he cared about. Ianto loved sleeping on his side and Jack never got bored of watching him. Jack laughed a bit as Ianto would breathe through his mouth and his mouth would make strange shapes each time he breathed out. He knew it would be some time before Ianto wakes.

The alarm hasn't gone off and it seemed to be the only thing that could wake up the welshman. That and Jack. His morning rituals had picked up again once he had a new partner in his bed. Jack grinned as he wondered if Ianto would wake up. He was about to wake Ianto from.. behind when he heard someone walking above him. Someone was in the hub. Jack was alert now. He left Ianto's side as he the only thing that was on Jack was his Webley in his hands.

The naked form of Jack climbed out of the lower level of his office and turned on his computer in his office. He scanned the hub as there was 3 life forms in hub main level. Jack counted himself and Ianto.. but there was one that was not counted. Jack checked to see where the life form was and strangely it was at the coffee machine. The red dot on the screen moved out of the CCTV range as Jack left his office and headed towards Ianto's favorite machine.

"Freeze!" Jack yelled as the figure dropped the mugs he carried on a tray. The figure turned around as Jack looked really surprise.

"Morning sir. Mind you wear some clothes for once. And do not sneak up on me again please." Ianto ... or what looked like Ianto started to pick up broken pieces of cermanic. "And put that gun away. You could shoot me in my arse."

"Very funny. Who are you?" Jack did not lower his weapon but did enjoy the view. The Ianto infront of him was an exact copy. Even the way Ianto's bum would tilt ever so slightly to the left as he bent down.

"Sir. I really do not have time for this role playing game. Unless you wish for me to the be Weevil hunter once again." Ianto did not turn back around as he cleaned up the mess and threw it away in the trash bin. Jack knew Ianto was alseep in the bed below. This was not Ianto.

"Tell me who you are or I will shoot you." Jack was not liking this game anymore. He demanded answers.

"Jack." Ianto finally turned around to find the gun still pointed at him. "Please put that down." Jack was not putting it down. Ianto rolled his eyes. "Jones. Ianto, Jones. I really do not want to play being a war captive and you my savior. I really have work to do." Ianto tried to turn around again as Jack grabbed his arm and turned Ianto around. He pressed his body close to his and kissed him. Ianto did his part back and kissed Jack back. Jack quickly pulled away as pushed Ianto back.

"You.. you are Ianto."

"Jones, Ianto Jones. Should I wear a name tag?"

"Then.. then who.. who did I slept with....." Jack was confused as he rushed towards his office. Ianto was puzzled by this as he followed Jack down to his sleeping level. Jack lifted the hatch as Ianto was climbing out of it.

"Morning Jack. Morning Ianto." Ianto greeted Jack and the other Ianto. "I am going to get a quick shower and help with the coffee." The sleeping level Ianto stated to the coffee mug breaking Ianto.

"Oh naked Jack here sneaked up on me and I broke all the mugs."

"Don't fret, I will go up and buy some before his caffeine level drops really low." The Ianto's nodded as Jack was still there looking at both of them. Jack raised his gun at both of them. Both Ianto's rolled their eyes and went their seperate ways. Jack ran his hand through his hair.

The idea of having two Ianto's did cross his mind before but this was just.. freaky. He went down to change as he picked up his earpiece and called Gwen. Before he could call the others, he heard the rolling door alarms go off. Great. The others are here.

Jack left his braces down as he ran to the main hub to greet whoever was coming in. He knew it had to be Tosh. Tosh was always second to Ianto and... His feet came to a hault when he saw it was Ianto walking and chatting with.. Ianto? One Ianto had a solid black suit with a dark red shirt. The other Ianto had a black suit with a pink shirt and black tie.

"Morning Jack" They said in unisom as the other Ianto's that were in the hub came from behind.

"Morning Ianto. Morning Ianto." All the Ianto's greeted eachother as Jack knew he was losing his mind.

"What is wrong sir?" The pink shirt Ianto asked as it seemed all the Ianto's started to huddle around him.

"Maybe I worked him too hard." The recently just showered Ianto grinned as the others nodded.

"Well It is my night tonight, I will be gentle." The red shirt Ianto grinned as Jack had to get out of there. This was driving him insane. He heard all the Ianto's call out for Jack to come back but Jack just rushed up world. He walked pass Ianto that was in the tourist office desk and.. Jack stopped. Another Ianto? Jack ran off before that Ianto greeted him and ran across the bay.

Jack ran into the center cafe as he so needed some strong coffee to wake up from this strange dream. He couldn't really call it a nightmare but it just freaked him out.

"What can I get you sir?" Jack was about to order as he knew the voice. He looked up to find Ianto in a cafe employee uniform and a note pad, ready to take his order. Jack saw the name tag. Ianto. Jack stepped back as he saw the 3 Ianto's from the hub searching for him upworld. Jack took out his weapon as he had to figure out what was going on. He heard a clock go off in the distance. It rang 8 times.

Everyone was starting to fill the streets but everyone was.. Ianto. Ianto wearing a baseball cap and sneakers. Ianto walking with Ianto in shorts. Ianto wearing a track suit. Ianto.. everywhere. The 3 Iantos from the hub caught up with Jack as Jack spun around quickly and pointed his gun at .. at Ianto. His hand was shaking.

"Jack. It is 8:00 clock." The red shirt Ianto stated as it seemed they all pulled out their watches and nodded.

"And?" Jack looked around as more and more Ianto's gathered around him.

"Well sir. Exactly at 8:00 oclock you demand as many of us to do the morning routine." The pink shirt Ianto explained as they all winked at Jack. Jack felt hands behind him, grabbing him and pulling off his coat.

"We love the coat" All the Ianto's said in unisom as Jack started to feel hands dive into his trousers.....

Jack sat straight up from bed as he was sweating and breathing really hard. He looked around to see he was back in his quarters and it was 7:00am. He looked to the side as he saw Ianto there still asleep. Was this all a dream? He quickly went to shake Ianto awake.

"Hm.. Jack?" Ianto rubbed his eyes awake as he sat up.

"Who works here." Jack asked as Ianto rubbed his eyes more.

"Jack?"

"Just amuse me and answer me."

"Well theres you. Our leader in that wonderful coat. Me. The greatest thing that ever happened to Torchwood. The greatest coffee brewer in the whole universe. Then there is Doctor Owen Harper and... " Ianto couldn't finish as he felt Jack's lips pressed against his. Ianto kissed him back as Jack started to push Ianto back to lay him down back on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Ianto asked as he pulled away from the kiss long enough to ask the question.

"Yes. Though I wouldn't mind having more then one of you, I really like just focusing on one." Ianto just stared at Jack as he wondered what he was talking about. Jack kissed Ianto's confused little face as he smiled at him. "What do you think of a 8:00 oclock ritual?

* * *

Reviews are lovely like string cheese... yum


End file.
